A Very Marauder Christmas
by Leela74
Summary: The Marauders celebrate their last Christmas together with Lily and a five-month old Harry. Short and sweet fluffy fic.


**A very sweet (hopefully) fic about the Marauder's last Christmas together. I've never done a one-shot story before. Comments will be appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: **A Very Marauder Christmas

**Author: **Leela74

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **The Marauders celebrate their final Christmas together with Lily and Harry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**25th December 1980**

The day of giving and receiving arrived with the spark of a golden sun glittering through the clouds that covered small portions of England's Sky. Everywhere, Muggles and Wizards alike were celebrating, joining in the fun festive and bringing happiness into the world.

In one particular house the atmosphere was different.

Godric's Hollow stood alone, outside a small village, and inside the occupants were still fast asleep. James and Lily Potter slept soundly in the master bedroom with the door wide open so that the slightest noise from the next room, where their five-month year old son slept, could be heard.

Snow was falling outside and a slight breeze whipped through the house.

James began to stir and he moaned softly as he turned over. Her husbands movement caused Lily to wake entirely and she turned her head to look at her husband. She smiled gently, and moved over so that she could hug him. Lifting one arm she stroked the black hair out of his eyes, carefully, so that he didn't wake.

Even after two years of marriage, Lily still couldn't believe that she was the wife of the famous James Potter. She could still recall, back in 1971, when she'd first met James; then she had disliked him because he had bullied students. After six years of hating James, she had finally got around to learning who he truly was and this was the man she had fallen in love with.

True James did revert back to his old ways but that was rare and only when the Marauders were gathered together.

Lily felt her heart boil. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all coming that day for Christmas dinner. She expected James to act like an adult but with Sirius around it was hard not to act like a spoilt child. She hoped for Harry's sake that James would behave himself.

As minutes passed Lily became lost in the past, her mind locked in happier times with her parents before she'd even learned about magic. Lily could not ignore the fact that she was happy, but fifteen months ago, her parents had been murdered by Death Eaters. Thinking about them now brought tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away, preventing the emotions from spilling from her.

Beside her, James slowly began to crawl back into awareness. Finally his hazel eyes opened and he turned to see Lily laying next to him, smiling.

"Hi," he said, sitting up and resting his head against the wall. He put an arm around his wife. "How's my little Lily doing?"

"She's fine," Lily replied, snuggling up.

They lay together in content bliss, barely talking but enjoying each others company.

* * *

Harry gurgled happily. His tuft of wet black hair tumbled into his face startling him. Lily was giving him a bath. He was enchanted by the bubbles and flayed his tiny hands trying to catch hold of them. When they popped un-expectantly, Harry made a noise that justified him not understanding. 

Once she was done Lily dried, clothed had fed her son, before settling him on the floor with his toys to play with. She watched him play between darting out of the kitchen and preparing the meal.

* * *

Sirius was the first to arrive. Ever since becoming a fully-fledged Auror, Sirius had never been late. Lily was surprised as she had expected him not to take a career seriously, however she had been proven wrong. Sirius did want to fight against the darkness and if being early was something he had to do, he would do it. 

James was not at home when his best friend arrived, mainly because he was meeting Remus and Peter and bringing them to Godric's Hollow.

As soon as Sirius walked into the living room where Harry was playing, the baby immediately looked up and demanded Sirius' attention, who was only too happy to get away from helping Lily with the Christmas Dinner and play with his Godson.

In due time, James arrived back at Godric's Hollow with Remus and Peter in tow. There was a genuine welcome which ended when Harry demanded attention and the happy reunion was broken up by his cries.

Lily only shook her head when James and Sirius joined the boy on the floor and acted like children. But then she knew they couldn't help it, everyone had an inner child and Christmas was a time that everyone could bring it out of them. Even Remus showed his less mature side.

Lily returned to the kitchen, but kept an eye out on the living room, watching as first Peter transformed into a rat, followed by Sirius into a dog, and last of all James into a stag.

The living room was small and was definitely not the place to roam around as animals, especially with a five month year old baby on the floor. She motioned to Remus who understood immediately. He crossed to the back door, opened it, and Peter, as the rat, ran out into the snow that decorated the area. Sirius and James followed.

Godric's Hollow was on the outskirts of a small village, and though the Potter's garden could be seen by residents, they wouldn't be able to see the animals. Lily, who was excellent at Charms, had managed to charm the garden so if anyone was looking in, they would see an overgrown lawn. Neither James nor Lily wanted people to know that they lived there. It was better this way: at least no one in the village could complain that they saw a rat, dog and stag chasing each other in the garden.

However the one problem was that whenever Lily went out she had to make sure that no one saw her. From what people in the village knew, they thought that Lily lived with her son, in a small house just opposite Godric's Hollow. In truth James and Lily had bought this one to, but had allowed Remus to live there, who had taken the offer up.

For the past couple of weeks Remus had been busy at his parents home where he had been helping them decorate the house. He still hadn't finished but he wouldn't miss spending Christmas with the 'guys'.

Finally, Christmas Dinner was ready. Lily laid the table out with a reluctant James helping. At last every one was sitting around the table. Remus and Peter sat on one side next to each other, with Sirius and Harry facing them. James sat at the head of the table, with Lily facing him on the other side.

"Harry, surely has grown!" Peter said, smiling as he watched Harry flay his tiny hands at the food. Harry had already been fed but Lily had wanted him to join in the celebrations. It was after all his first Christmas ever.

Lily smiled at Peter's comment. "Babies do grow quite fast, Peter. And Harry is developing quickly. He takes a lot of notice of who he sees."

"He knows when Sirius is here though," James said, "he always looks at him. He does the same with Lily to."

"But not with you, Prongs?" Remus asked.

James laughed. "Oh, he recognises me, but just not quickly."

The others laughed: Harry making gurgles as he listened to the loud noises.

Nearly two hours after Lily had set dinner on the table, they were just finishing. Harry had fallen asleep in his high-chair, though subsequent laughter from around the table kept waking him up. Finally Lily put him to sleep in the other room, but kept the door open so that she would hear if her son needed anything.

"Everyone finished?" Lily asked, raising her wand.

There were nods from around the table.

Lily performed a simple charm spell that made all the plates, dishes and knives and forks become clean instantly. The food disappeared, transported into the rubbish bin.

"Presents?" James asked, his eyes lighting.

Lily shook her head. "You're excited to get presents?"

"No," James replied, "It's Harry. I want him to enjoy his first ever Christmas with us."

Smiling Lily went into the other room, raised Harry from his slumber, carefully, and brought him into the living room. The Marauders were all seated on the floor: James and Sirius both had red Christmas hats on. They had already made their pile of presents.

"Here, give Harry to me." James said, reaching up to take hold of his son.

He settled the baby in his lap and pressed a present to Harry, who looking at it, immediately tried pulling the brightly wrapped paper off. "Ohhh,"

James helped his son pull the wrapping off. Inside was small plush toy that moved around when its stomach was pressed. Harry received two presents each from Sirius, Remus and Peter, and five from Lily and James. Even watching the small baby, James couldn't help feeling happy and excited.

Once Harry was done, the others proceeded to open their gifts. James had brought Lily a very expensive golden necklace which he had had the words 'Lily' engraved on it. He had also bought her a nice set of Wizard's robes for work, and a few dresses, and a diary. In return Lily had given James a few work suits; a book on Quidditch; a Muggle watch (so that he would know the time); a new quill and pen set for the study and finally a hair brush which she added in a small card saying:

**James,**

**This gift is to be used wisely. I can't have my hubby with messy hair all the time. **

**Love Lily xxxxxxx**

Even James laughed.

James received numerous gifts from Sirius, Remus and Peter, all of whom had conspired together and gotten him a set of Quidditch Chess. The set was really rare, and consisted off famous models of Quidditch Players being pieces on the board. James was an expert at Chess. He always beat Remus and Peter, but couldn't beat Sirius. When Harry was older, James looked forward to teaching him this game.

As the afternoon faded away into evening, Lily put Harry to bed, while James and the others spent the night celebrating past memories, and wondering what they would do for new year.

Even Peter couldn't deny that everyone was happy that day. He was already looking forward to next years Christmas.

In another room, little Harry Potter slept soundly, not knowing this would be the first and last Christmas he would spend with his parents.

**THE END**

**I know it is a bit silly, but its meant to be a fluffy fic. Review, pretty please?**


End file.
